The Memoirs of a Brave Scaredy Cat
by shikigami chan
Summary: How is a girl who is practically afraid of her own shadow suppose too hold her own against a certain charming pirate captain, and become a certified bounty hunter? Pure Courage and a whole lot of luck ofcourse! Shanks x OC -On Temp Hiatus!-
1. Chapter 1

**First story I've published in a while, inspired after I started watching One Piece again. Anyway the prompts and basis from the chapters will be on phobias .**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned One Piece but sadly I don't.**

**Coulrophobia: The Fear of Clowns.**

* * *

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No yo-OWW!"

"I can and I will just watch me." She muttered tugging him behind the tree.

"You didn't have to hit me."

"I thought it was necessary, now watch as I take down a Roger pirate all by myself and earn the title as Bounty hunter extraordinaire!"

"This is stupid! Are you done with your monologue yet?" He replied smugly earning a dark scowl and subtle whack to the head in return.

"_Shut-up~"_

"Don't come crying to me when they kill you." He muttered darkly under his breath

"Sssssh" she hissed, covering his mouth with her hand forcing him to crouch lower behind the tree as her two targets came walking down the road, approaching her hiding spot.

"What did you say?! Who are you calling big nose! You flashy Bastard Shanks!" The weird one of the two yelled grabbing the one called shanks by the shirt, squinting from behind the tree she could barely make out their faces in the darkness.

"Calm down Buggy, I didn't say anything about your nose. I said we have to get back to the ship before someone notices that we've gone, I don't want Rayleigh punishing me again my hands still hurt from all the knot tying last time." Shanks replied pulling the others hands off his clothing.

This was the perfect opportunity to snag two pirates the gods must be smiling on her today. Grasping the hilt of her katana she moved cautiously trying to avoid crunching the autumn grass and leaves under her feet. Leaping out from her hiding spot into the middle of the road under the street light, sword drawn aimed at the two pirates.

"Surrender pirates!" She cried, staring down their shadowed figures.

"Eh?" They moved into the light, revealing two people of similar age.

The sword fell from her grip, clattering on the brittle leaves that had blown onto the road. "Cl-cl-clown!" She cried, pointing a shaking finger in front of her at the boy with the red nose.

"Eh, what's your problem? Did you just make fun of my nose?" He yelled brows furrowed glaring at the young girl.

The other boy picked up her katana examining it happily, his vibrant red hair swaying gently from under his straw hat, a small smirk present on his face.

"Don't ignore me flashy bitch!" Buggy yelled as he made a move to grab her.

"Please save me from the clown!" She cried hiding her face behind the one called Shanks. His unique laugh broke through the tension as he looked over his shoulder at the frightened girl griping his shirt.

"You're afraid of Buggy?" He chuckled a slight tone of disbelief coloured his tone, green eyes full of amusement.

"She should be afraid of me, a brave pirate of the Roger crew!" He proclaimed his eyes sparkled with pride, grinning widely.

"Maybe she is scared of your face." Shanks added happily, glancing questioningly at her.

Buggy's eyes twitched clearly annoyed at his statement "It's because of my no-" He cried trying to reach for behind Shanks but was cut by the owner of a deeper voice.

"Buggy! Shanks!" A tall man with slicked back blonde hair called.

"Rayleigh-San!" They both replied, shock evident in both of their voices.

"Sneak off on your own again did we?" he questioned theoretically staring them both down with a look of disapproval but with countered with the look of amusement evident in his eyes. Watching as Buggy still tried to grab the wide eyed girl hidden behind Shanks.

"Buggy leave the girl alone and return to the ship or you'll be cleaning the decks in the morning, we don't want any trouble with the locals." He smirked with a tone of authority and amusement.

"But Rayleigh-San…" Buggy began to protest.

"Now."

Buggy shot a dirty look at her over his shoulder as he moved after the retreating form of Rayleigh. Shanks chuckled again, clearly amused at the situation passing back the katana into her hand.

"Shanks, that also applies to you!"

"Right coming Rayleigh," he called "See you later scaredy cat." He smiled running after the other two.

"Scaredy cat?" She grumbled annoyed at the title he had given her "I like to see how many people who try and take on two pirates, especially a scary clown one." She shuddered at the memory.

"You really showed them Miki!" Her companion smiled, coming out from behind the tree.

"Sh-shut up!" she yelled annoyed at the situation "There was a clown and you could have helped me!"

"Nah, your ego needed a little deflating and you really should get over your irrational fear of clowns." He smirked.

"That's it Jay you're dead!"

* * *

**Revised Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I would like to think the people who reviewed. However this week and the next are my exams so I will probably be too busy studying to update. Anyways I have worked out the plot so all should be smooth sailing when the exams are over in terms of updates.**

**Pediophobia: The fear of dolls**

* * *

"The doll chanted 'China doll, China doll in the basement, China doll, China doll on the stairs..'

"Jay, please stop!" Miki cried burying her face into her arms, hands covering her ears desperately.

"China doll, China doll in your parent's room"

"Jay!" a menacing smirk crossed his face.

"China doll, China doll in your brother's room"

"PLEASE!"

"China doll, China doll in your room"

Miki pressed as humanely possible into her arms and clasped her ears harder, trying to drown out his voice.

"Now you're dead" and with that she screamed.

Miki rubbed her tired eyes stubbornly refusing to succumb to the tempting calls of sleep mostly in fear that the creepy doll from the story would come and attack her when she was most vulnerable. The cool autumn wind helped to keep her awake somewhat but kept blowing her pale hair repeatedly into her face, no matter how many times she pushed it back it still refused to stay, blowing back into her face adding to her already dark mood.

Humming softly, Miki walked down the town's shopping streets, the windows reflected the warm but dull orange-brown tone of the setting sun and the wind rustled the fallen leaves. Eyes flickered from window to window sluggishly trying to take her mind off her increasing tiredness courteous of Jay. Honestly it was just a scary story but it did nothing to settle the murderous thoughts towards the boy. He didn't just finish the story but waited until she had finally and reluctantly fallen asleep to whisper the doll's chant into her ear which resulted in him now sporting a black eye. She smiled smugly to herself; her musing almost took her mind off the piercing glass eyes and the milky faced demon in the window.

With wide eyes she did a double take at the display, Miki turned to run and she would have gotten away if it wasn't for the striped shirt idiot standing behind her.

"Hey, I was wondering when I would see you again" He smiled teasingly down at the girl that had practically run into his chest. Cowering she hid her face into his shirt, shaking slightly in fear of the creepy doll.

"Huh, what's wrong scaredy cat?" arms wrapping gently around the shaking girl.

"Stupid pirate, I will capture you" she tried to threatened when she realized just who she had run into. Her voice coming off weak instead of the fearless façade she was trying to play as she tried to escape his hold.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's got you so scared"

"Let go damm it! The doll is out to get me!"

"Doll? Seriously?" he arched a brow, clearly lost as to what the problem was.

"Shanks you bastard, you left me to do all the work! I should… Eh! What are you doing with her!" Buggy yelled, starring at the scene obviously as confused as his friend.

"Hey Buggy" Shanks smiled casually at him, shrugging as if this was a normal greeting between the two.

"Buggy" Miki whispered, peeking cautiously out from hiding "Oh god there's the clown again" She cried burying her face further into his shirt, attempts of escape forgotten as Miki tried to wish herself away. "The clown and the doll, I'm dead or in hell"

"Doll, what doll?" Buggy questioned.

"The one in the window" her soft voice came off muffled against the fabric, Miki was close to tears she could feel them build up and threatened to fall. A wicked smirk appeared on Buggy's face as he turned from the doll in the window to the girl nuzzled into his crew mate.

"You know Girlie, I think the doll just blinked"

"Oh my god!" she yelled, she turned and by some miracle she had escaped Shanks hold and bolted down the street.

"I think I scared her again" Buggy's smile rivalled that of the Cheshire cat as it looked like it could crack his face. Yes, he got his revenge on her for getting him scolded by Rayleigh-Sama.

"Well that wasn't very nice Buggy" Shanks frowned at his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I would like to thank the people who have reviewed and I forgot to thank the Everchanging for their constructive criticism, so thanks! =)**

**Also thank you to A. G. Moria, Blue Wolf Miko and Christina for reviewing.**

**Onward! I haven't been to update for a while so I wrote a really long chapter (long for me anyway, it's about 6 pages in Microsoft :') so proud of myself) so if you see any mistakes please tell me as I haven't had much time to proof read.**

**Altophobia: The fear of heights**

* * *

Miki groaned loudly pushing her face further into the pillow; she was embarrassed to say the least. Twice! Twice she had resorted to cowering behind the red haired annoyance due to her phobias which were increasing thanks to Jay. None the less she felt a loss of pride in having her mental break downs in front of people (especially people she desired to capture) and what was worse was she found out that those two boys (the freaky clown and the red head) didn't even have bounties on their heads even though they were a part of the notorious Roger pirates. That wasn't even the worst part; the town had accepted the pirates without a second thought, amused by their drunken antics and tall tales. With this new revelation Miki was convinced people on the Grandline were crazy drunkards (being a South Blue native herself) and she obviously had more sanity then the lot of them.

Comparing all this information Miki decided it would be best to avoid the pirates at all costs which of course Jay thought it was hilarious and refused to stop his merciless teasing about her early defeat. Three more weeks til the pirate's log post set and she could go out into public and beat the snot out of her stupid friend.

Speaking of said friend he was currently pounding on her bedroom door. Sighing in annoyance, "I wish to die in my humiliation in peace!" She yelled, voice slightly muffled by her pillow. Honestly her bed was too warm and comfy to leave.

"Open the door!" His fist pounded harder against the pine wood.

"No, what don't you get about me wanting to die without further embarrassment."

"Quit mopping and open the door!"

"NO!"

"Miki, don't make me come in there." He threatened.

"Go away!" She cried, throwing her wooden puzzle box at the door for good measure.

The door burst open, slamming forcefully into the adjacent wall. Miki sat up quickly hair failing into her face, starring murderously at the boy in her doorway.

"What the fuck do you want?" She ground out, starring daggers at the idiot.

"Save the act for the pirates." He replied happily, sitting on the edge of her bed glancing around the room while ignoring her murderous aura.

"You really should consider cleaning up after yourself," indicating the clothes askew on the floor, "It's not very girl like."

She twitched slightly at the boys comment close to strangling the life out the oblivious idiot. "Is there something you wanted?" She glared trying to straighten out her hair while restraining to keep her cool.

"Oh right," he smiled "I wanna go out, I'm bored." He replied simply.

She felt her eye twitch again, gripping the blanket tightly in her hands "And you couldn't just go alone."

"No, you're…" He paused searching for the right words "Interesting." Jay smiled lightly.

"In other words you just want someone to tease." She muttered, clearly annoyed at the situation.

"Yep basically and you know what will happen if you refuse." Jay smiled evilly leaving her to sigh in defeat.

X~

The cold wind blew against her jacket making her shiver slightly "I hate you, you know that." She muttered darkly at her tall companion.

He laughed lightly at the statement "No you don't." His statement left her frowning even more if possible.

"Honestly I don't know why I put up with you! You're so mean to me."

"Because you love me~" She snorted in reply, kicking the dried up leaves on the ground.

"Hey look it's your pirate friends, oh great bounty hunter." Jay replied mockingly, bowing his head in reference.

A sharp whack hit his head, "Hey!"

"Don't mock me and you left yourself wide open for that." Miki smirked, glancing back at the pirates outside the bar. Yep, definitely the clown and the red head, she flinched slightly at the sight of Buggy, inching backwards slowly. The two were arguing loudly about something surrounded by other members of the crew laughing at them in amusement. Miki couldn't really hear about they were arguing about properly something about currents.

"Well let's go say hello to your little friends." Jay smirked evilly.

"Like hell!" And with that, so resulted in the great chase.

"Miki!" Ignoring the boy's calls, she knew she was faster than him by a long shot but it wouldn't be long before he caught up to her and she was running out of street to run down.

Grasping the cold rusted metal Miki began to hoist herself up the ladder of the old water tower, sitting on top of the tower. Satisfied at her great escape til she realized just what she'd done. Face paled, she grabbed her legs closer to her chest as her breath came in short breathes. She had two options: stay up here or call for Jay to come and get her down. Ok, so she really had no options as Jay would still take her to see the pirates, meaning she would have to see Buggy the **clown **again! Miki would rather take her chances with heights over clowns any day. Releasing a shaky breath, she shivered as the tears slipped down her face, she was stuck.

Grasping the cool, smooth pebble next to her she threw it out of sheer frustration. Kids always threw pebbles, stones, practically anything up here, Jay and Miki had both done it when they were both younger.

"Oww!" Her body stiffened, she knew that voice and that voice meant the clown was close by lady luck must really hate her.

"Hey who's up there?!" Timidly she crawled lightly over towards the edge warily before glancing over quickly at Shanks before pulling back after noticing at how far away the ground was.

"Scaredy cat! What ya' doin up there?!" She swore she heard a small amount of concern lace his voice before shrugging it off as stupid thinking.

"Go away pirate." She whispered barely audible to anyone.

"Girlie?!" He yelled followed by silence, til she heard the sound of clanking of footsteps climbing the ladder.

Shaking slightly she moved further away from the ladder, still keeping close to the base of the tower. Shanks moved onto the top of tower glancing at her questioningly, taking note of her shaking and lack of colour in her complexion (not having have seen much colour in her face in any of the times he had seen her anyway).

"Are you ok?" Shanks moved slightly towards her.

"Fine." She murmured, holder her hand out to stop him coming any closer. "Stay back." He frowned, sitting back onto his heels.

"You're afraid of heights aren't you," he deducted, smiling softly "as well as dolls and clowns." Shanks added as an afterthought, his smirk growing bigger at each fear. "And here I thought girls liked dolls."

"I'm not five." She muttered darkly glancing with narrowed eyes at the boy in response, trying to keep the motion out of her voice.

"I suppose, so why are you up here anyway if you're so afraid of heights?" He questioned while brushing the rust from the ladder off his hands.

"Doesn't matter." She murmured, mood dropping again.

"You sure, it's enough for you to climb on top of a water tower. Nevermind so why did you throw the rock at my head?"

"Pebble," she smirked "and I wasn't aiming for you."

"Pebble, it felt like a rock." He smiled back rubbing the noticeable bump on top of his head. "Don't worry," he smirked catching her gaze "You didn't do this; it was the first mate Rayleigh. You remember the tall, strawberry-blonde guy?" She nodded. "Yeah well he doesn't like it when Buggy and I fight over 'trivial things'" he air quoted unhappily.

"Hmm." She replied uncommitted, shivering as the tower creaked in the wind beneath them, he smiled back at her.

"Want some help?"

"…..no."

"I heard some hesitation."

"That was me re-establishing my pride." Miki murmured avoiding his gaze.

"What's more important your pride or getting off this tower?" He asked suddenly serious despite his earlier playful attitude.

Sighing in frustration Miki smiled at him weakly, "Good point."

"Right," he smiled standing up "Climb on my back and I'll get you down." Miki starred at him in disbelief, shaking her head.

Frowning he arched an eyebrow "Why? How else are you going to get down?"

"You'll… you'll drop me or I'll slip or something." She cried hiding her face in her hands.

"I promise I won't drop you."

"You're a pirate! I can't believe you!" She yelled he frowned at her response looking somewhat angry.

"Just cause I'm a pirate doesn't mean I'm not honourable." Shanks stated trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Miki flinched, guilt bubbled in her stomach as she starred at the rusted metal.

"Sorry," she sighed, bowing her head "I didn't mean to offend you."

Shanks smiled softly as he offered his hand to her, easy going attitude replaced masked his earlier feelings easily "Come on I'll get you down somehow."

Hesitantly she grabbed his hand and hauled her to her feet. Shaking in the dangerous position she wrapped her free arm around her chest as Shanks tugged her closer to the ladder.

Shanks released her hand as he lowered himself down onto the ladder. "Ok, all you have to do is slipped down to me and grab the ladder like I am now, understand?" Miki starred wide eyed at him weighing her chances that she would fall, releasing a shaky breath. Nodding, she grabbed the side of the tower and lowered herself down to the ladder.

Shaking she grabbed the ladder firmly almost hugging it to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut and muttering how stupid she was to get in this situation in the first place. Snickering Shanks moved closer, chest pressed to her back keeping her in a securely between himself and the ladder.

"I'll move down the rails first and then you follow, ok?" He instructed over her shoulder, realising he was going to get an answer he moved down waiting for her to join him. Miki stiffened, gripping the ladder tighter when she felt him move away unable to follow. A warm hand was placed on her hip, sucking in a deep she lowered herself down.

Descending the ladder, Miki's heart increased pounding in her chest, grip also tightened on the ladder. "You ok? You can let go now you're safe on ground." Peeking over shoulder at the smirking red head standing on the wind swept ground. A large smile broke as she hopped off the ladder and onto the ground.

"Well that was interesting" Shanks smirked as Miki sighed in relief.

"Thank you." She smiled. Miki surprised both herself and Shanks as she hugged the taller boy kissing him on the cheek. Stepping back quickly, bowing in turn. A bright blush adorned her face before she rushed down the street missing the pirates own red tinted face as well.

"You're welcome." Shanks smiled.

* * *

**Revised chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all sorry it took so long to update, I have been extremely busy.**

**Anyways thanks to those who reviewed and please tell me if you see any mistakes because I do go back and edit.**

**A. G. Moria she is more afraid of clowns than anything else and she is just unobservant when trying to escape. =)**

**Arachnophobia: fear of spiders**

* * *

"One dust bunny, two dust bunny, three dust bunny, four dust bunny, fiv- damn it!" frustration laced her tone as the torch went sailing across the room. There goes the last source of entertainment.

A week! A week had gone by, nothing in her small house held any source of entertainment left that she already hadn't exhausted. Not to mention that the pantry was running low on food, she hadn't been to work in ages and the inside of the house looked as if a hurricane had hit it.

A little light bulb sparked in her head, cleaning. This place could take weeks, if not months to clean up, plenty of time to wait out for the pirates to leave. Glancing around the cramped and crowded main room, dirty plates filled the sink, clothes law askew across furniture and the …fan? How the hell did the clothes make it on the fan? What shocked Miki more was the person sprawled across her couch.

"Oi," she muttered, poking him gently in the side with a dirty wooden spoon. He murmured incoherently in response, Miki sighed, jabbing a tiny bit harder "How did you get in? Wait scratch that, what are you doing here?"

"…" He blinked warily at her.

"Did you drool on my couch?" She murmured eyeing the dark stain under his chin. "At least get up, your making my place look untidy." Miki replied, poking him softly on the head.

Disbelieving eyes surveyed the room "I doubt it." He replied, relieving her of the wooden spoon before she could whack him. He twirled the wooden spoon in his hand, whacking her on the head half-heartedly.

"Yuck!" She mumbled wiping what appeared to be solidified pasta sauce off her head, "Answer my question."

"Maybe later, I'm tired." yawning loudly to further prove his point by nuzzling into the back of the couch, eyes drifting closed happily.

"Jay~" She whined, "Why are you here?"

"You act as if you're not happy to see your friend." He replied, tugging the throw blanket over his form.

She scoffed, smirking. She bent her knees pressing hard against the back of the couch, tilting it slightly as amused laughter echoed across the room. "You really think that you can lift me?" Jay mocked, rolling further against the back of the couch adding more weight to hinder her progress.

"No," Miki's voice strained, "You're too fat."

A loud thud sounded as the couch returned to the solid wooden floorboards. Miki smirked, settling instead to jump over the back of the couch and landing on his stomach.

"Ah! I think you're the fat one, you're crushing my lungs." He grunted, grabbing a pillow to cover his face.

"Why are you here again, I didn't quite catch your answer last time." She smirked, leaning back and crossing her legs. A muffled voice vibrated against the pillow, a sigh left her lips as she tugged the pillow away. "What was that?"

"My girlfriend kicked me out again." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"And you decided to crash here," Miki deducted, "I don't get why you live with her anyway, she's such a bitch."

He laughed lightly, "Yeah, well she is but she has certain assets..."

"Stop right there, don't want to know anymore, sorry I asked." Miki yelled, covering her ears as she slipped back down to the floor.

"You're such a prude!" He stated, smiling broadly.

"Only when you're the one giving the information, you tend to give too much." She replied, slipping books back into their places among the shelf.

"Yeah if you say so."

"Well since you're here, you can help me clean if you want to stay." Miki smirked when she saw his smile fall from his face.

"You can't be serious; it's a girl's role to do th- Ow!" He cried, rubbing the side of his head, "You shouldn't throw books at people."

"And you shouldn't free load off your friends, now get up or I'll start throwing the encyclopaedias."

"Okay, okay." He muttered placidly, throwing the blanket over the armchair, "God, don't get your knickers in a knot."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

X~

Four hours, twenty-seven minutes and eight seconds later, Miki realised of her increasing problems firstly, that two people cleaning the house would drastically reduce cleaning time and secondly she was now completely out of food thanks to Jay's appetite.

"I need to go shopping." She mumbled, flicking dust of the shoulder of her jacket.

"Yeah, I just ate the last of the canned peaches." Jay muttered spoon still stuck in his mouth.

"Fine, but were going to use stealth." She smirked.

Blue eyes skimmed the roads from behind the corner of the building, cool breeze ruffling the grey scarf that covered a third of her face. "Are you going to take cover behind every building we pass? Because it's getting kind of annoying."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared over her shoulder at her tall companion, who was walking like an elephant in the middle of the street. "You're one to talk, singing some stupid song as we're trying to sneak around." She added, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"Ha! Shows how much you know, you can't go sneaking without the cool and inspiring music to set the mood."

"You're an idiot! What would happen if an assassin crept around singing background music? People would hear him and then he'd fail the mission."

"That wouldn't be a problem, now would it? Assassins don't leave anyone alive." He smirked.

"Shut up." She muttered, going back to surveying the area.

"By the way, why are we sneaking?"

She gave him a blank stare, "For the same reason I have refused to leave my house for a week."

"Eh?"

"You really are thick," She muttered, "To avoid the pirates."

"Ah, you don't have to call me names, your just hungry. Besides from what the towns people have been saying you gotten pretty cosy with the red-haired one." He smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? Don't you remember a certain water tower?" Jay teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Sh-shut up," Miki stuttered, pulling the cloth up to the bridge of her nose to cover the increasing colour on her face, "the clown is scary."

"Honestly I don't know why you're scared of the pirates; your uncle is a Marine captain."

"I'm not scared of pirates, just clowns," she sighed "and dolls, heights and... never mind that. My uncle isn't even here, anyways."

"I don't get why you don't become a marine like your uncle instead of a bounty hunter, it's probably a lot safer."

"I doubt it, as a bounty hunter, I can pick my fights but if I was a marine I wouldn't have any choice because I would have to follow someone else's orders, understand?"

"Yeah but you might be put into your uncle's ranks. Then you wouldn't be alone for so long when he goes away." He added curiously aware to the fact that this topic was fragile, like treading on egg shells.

She snorted covering the previous discomfort with a light smile, "As if I'm lonely, when you're always sneaking into my house like a creep."

"Eh, creep?"

"Yep!" Miki added happily.

"You're so rude, even after I'm carrying your shopping back for you." He replied, lifting the bags up.

"Cause I'll make you dinner for helping me."

"Yeah, sure you will. Let's just get back before it rains."

"Right!" She yelled fist raised high in the air, "let's go!"

"Idiot." Jay muttered following behind her.

"Clear." Miki whispered stepping into the dirt washed cobble stones that were close to the beach. Moving quickly from oak tree to oak tree, the ocean breeze pushed leaves and debris harshly, as dark clouds obscured the last of the afternoon sun.

"Looks like there's going to be a storm." Jay observed.

"Yeah, let's hurry." Miki sighed; her house was going to creak in the wind tonight.

"Oi!" A harsh call sounded, distorted in the wind.

Both stopped, turning back to identify the source of the loud outburst. Miki froze and Jay cracked a smile. Miki moved slowly behind her companion, "Hey, don't try and hide! Where is the flashy red-head?!" Buggy demanded, pointing at her shrinking form.

Her eyes widened and Buggy's eye twitched at her lack of response, "Where is that idiot?!"

"I-I don't know." she stuttered, shaking as she turned getting ready to run.

"Don't' lie to me! He went out looking for you!"

"Huh?" She muttered, looking for her? Why? Just her luck, she tries to avoid trouble and it comes and finds her, Miki thought bitterly to herself.

"We don't know where he is but you better hurry back to your crew mates, a storm is about to hit." Jay cut in smoothly.

"Like I'd believe what you say!"

"Well it's not like you have a choice, Miki's already gone."

"Wh-What! Where'd she go?"

"Probably home, she's kind of terrified of clowns in case you haven't noticed."

"I already know that, idiot!"

"Yeah whatever, I'll be seeing ya."

Jay was going to tease her for this she just knew it, running away was something she hated to do but her fears always got the best of her. Hell, if he didn't scold her she would berate herself later.

Panting she rested against the oak tree outside her house. "Hey girlie." Miki froze, why did it have to be him?

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She eyed him warily, scolding herself mentally for discharging her earlier stealth tactics.

"Looking for you." Shanks replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Miki asked suspiciously, causing him to grin.

"Well people in town are convinced that your lack of appearance in town is because of us, apparently you are quite well-known, so Rayleigh–san told me to apologize to you for whatever we did, well Buggy was supposed to do it but he refused which kind of left me to do it."

"Oh" was the only word that left her lips, "It's nothing you guys have done, just acting out of instinct," she mumbled after a few moments of thought, "How do you know where I live?"

"Lady at the store told me after I said I wanted to apologize." Damn her employer, she honestly loved the older woman like a grandmother but that old, senile woman was going to be the death of her.

"Well anyways, you should come with me tomorrow, I finally finished my chores and I want to explore the island," he smiled "It would be good to have a guide."

"I can't tomorrow I have to work." Miki sighed mentally in relief at avoiding an awkward situation.

A firm hand clasped her shoulder, "Don't worry about that, I'll cover your shift with granny at the store tomorrow. It's the least I can do after all, since your letting me stay at your house."

She glared fire and daggers over her shoulder at her friend, "How generous of you Jay." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Anything for my friend." He grinned in response.

"Well that's good news, I'll tell Rayleigh-san we've made up with you, and I'll see you here tomorrow!" Shanks yelled, holding up a hand in farewell as he left.

Miki turned to glomp her friend, "Cover for me will you!" she ground out, "I will drown you."

Jay continued to smirk at his temperamental friend despite the threatening position and tone.

"Like I said, just helping a friend out." Jay smiled winked as he slipped from her hold.

Miki blushed, "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know~"

"No, I don't!" She yelled only to receive laughter in return.

X~

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water-spout~" Miki sung as she moved around the kitchen pulling out pots and pans.

"Miki."

"Yes? Is something wrong? You look a little pale. "

"You know what." Jay replied gruffly.

"I'm afraid I don't." Miki smiled, "And down came the rain and washed that spider out~" she sung as drew closer to the back of the couch. "Out came the sunshine and dried up all the rain~" She smirked as she leaned over, "and the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again~" She sung as the tips of her nails tapped gently against the back of his neck, causing him to jump.

"Ah, what's wrong my friend? You look sick." Miki asked tone laced with mock innocence. "Are you a little arachnophobic?"

"You might be the one drowning tonight." Jay replied darkly with a glare from his new position on the floor.

"Hahaha, oh wait your serious."

"You better hope dinner's good."

"So touchy~" Miki added dodging an encyclopedia.

* * *

**Revised chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know I was suppose to update a little while ago (aka: a month or so ago) but I had my finals, formal and school graduation to worry about before this story.**

**I have also been having trouble finding inspiration for this story, as I have typed this chapter up twice and lost it both times due to my computer crashing. I have now solved the problem by buying a new laptop. YAY~**

**I don't really like how this one turned out, it took a little force for me to write this one.**

**Ally: Don't worry, I will finish this story and I have the rest of the chapters planned out =)**

**A. G. Moria: I like the idea, so next chapter I plan to make her face her biggest fear. Lol squeaky nose, never actually thought much about the squeakiness of Buggy's nose before.**

**Christina: I thought about it and I ended up killing Shanks character and the OC personality, so maybe some time in the future I will make them go and get lost together.**

**Slight! Nyctophobia –Fear of the dark or night.**

* * *

Miki tugged the hood down again, trying to keep as much of her head as dry as possible but was sadly failing. The constant drizzle of rain had been stopping and starting all day. Shanks had been adamant to continue this exploration, no matter what although they had left later in the afternoon. To make matters worse, Miki felt like a drowned rat and was convinced she looked like one too, while that annoyingly, optimistic boy looked damn good half soaked (damn him). He would send smiles every time she sighed and she would scowl in return, it was really starting to take a toll on her nerves.

Stones shifted threatening to make them slip and fall as they trekked their way deeper into the forest. Tree branches and leaves slopped downwards sending water droplets down the back of their necks and faces.

"Is there anything interesting in this forest?" Shanks called.

"Yeah, I'm taking you to some ruins that are further in the island. Not many of the villagers have seen them but Jay and I found them about a year ago." Miki stated, glancing back at him.

"You haven't set up any traps to capture me, have you?" Shanks smirked, poking her in the shoulder.

"Nope." She replied, trying to distance herself away from him, "I found out you and your friend, don't even have bounties." She sulked, crestfallen.

"Dahahahaha."

"What's so funny?!" Miki glared, his obnoxious laughter fraying the rest of her nerves.

"You shouldn't worry about that." Shanks choked out in-between the laughs he was trying to suppress.

"And why is that?" She snapped eyebrow arched in question.

Shanks stared at her with an expression of determination that unnerved her, "Because one day, I'm going to gather a crew and become a great pirate." He stated, amusement gone.

If that statement wasn't enough to convince her of his resolve, then his eyes definitely reinforced it. Miki couldn't help the small smile that etched its way on to her lips, arms folded across her chest (stupid charisma).

"Yeah, we'll see. I guess I'll have to wait to capture you then." Miki replied reining in her senses and slipping her serious façade back in place.

"It's a promise then, however I'm not going to be captured so easily." Shanks smiled.

She stared at him, _did he just challenge me?_ She shook her head, "Yeah, it's a promise." Miki sighed, closing her eyes as pinched the bridge of her nose. Miki could feel a small smile tugging at her lips, inwardly scolding herself for her lapse in judgement.

Feeling his gaze still on her face, she opened her eyes to stare back at him. The intensity of his gaze unnerved her and left a feeling of butterflies in her stomach? _What! No, no, no, __NO! _She mentally slapped herself. N_o way could I like a pirate, it was definitely a sick feeling, yep, no about it._ Heat spread across her face, she turned away quickly to avoid any more embarrassing situations and started walking.

"Well, those ruins are underground. Is that enough of an exploration for you?" Miki called back to him as she heard start to follow her lead again, pretending like that moment didn't happen.

"Yep, sounds interesting."

Miki rubbed her legs again, the stingy feeling refusing to leave her skin. The humid air making the trek even more annoying if possible as sweat mixed with rain water. Miki sighed in relief leaning heavily against the rough bark tree on the outskirts of an overgrown clearing. Shanks joined her shortly after sitting down next to her legs panting softly.

"How much farther to the ruins?" Shanks inquired.

"We're here," she murmured, couching down to fish around in her pack. Pulling out a canteen and sipped happily, ignoring his silent question. Glancing out into the clearing she offered the canteen to him, smiling he took it and drained at least half of it.

"The ruins are below that hole further in the clearing." Miki inched her heads towards the clearing, pulling the hoodie down while running her fingers through her hair and tying it.

"Oh, how do we get down?"

"I brought rope hopefully you can pull your own weight and climb up the rope later." she teased pushing off the tree.

"Not a problem."

Miki pulled the rope from her pack around the tree tying a Bowie knot with ease. Tugging harshly, satisfied with the firmness of the knot.

"This is a sailor's knot, how did you learn this?" Shanks praised. A small smile tugged across her face as she turned away, tugging the pack back over her shoulders and started to feed the rope towards the hole.

"My uncle is a Marine Captain," she replied, looking over her shoulder as Shanks flinched slightly. "He's the one who taught me how to fight, navigate and sail. He's a good man sort of, when he doesn't turn the house into a Marine training camp."

She laughed slightly at his furrowed expression, "Don't worry he was called away and stationed to a base a few islands away from here."

Shrugging off his sudden silence, she continued to trudge across the overgrown foliage and rocks that obscured their path towards a small cracked and eroded hole in the rocky surface. Shanks looked down into the shadowed cavern below, eyebrows slightly furrowed as he tried to make out any forms and outlines.

"How deep is it?"

"About a hundred, two hundred meters or so." Miki replied as she threw the remaining rope into the black abyss listening to aloud _thunk _as confirmation that it.

Lifting enough rope, she slipped it around her leg as she moved closer to the edge of the hole. "What's wrong?" She glanced at Shanks' concerned face; "Backing out already?" Miki teased.

"No but maybe I sh-" he went to reach for her; she shot him a curious look before she slipped through the hole and into a gentle sway as she descended.

"Hey!" Shanks yelled, his head looking over the entrance to the ruins to stare down at her. She blinked back up at his form before smirking, "What? You'll get your turn." she replied sticking her tongue at him for good measure (even though he probably couldn't see her).

An annoyed sigh escaped his lips, "Stubborn."

Swinging slightly as she landed heavily on to the old and dusty roof. "Thank god." She sighed, raising her forearm to wipe the small amount of sweat on her forehead. Pulling the bag of her back, she sat down relaxing against the cool stone as she pulled off the overly damp hoodie.

"You can come down now!" Miki yelled, rummaging through her pack for her oil lantern and matches. Flicking the match stick alight successfully she lit the wick covered in oil flicking the match out.

Miki raised the lantern, watching him descend the rope with more ease than herself. The light bounced and projected against the eroded sandstone walls. Taking in the lost underground buildings in the cavern and Shanks gave a small smile.

"Impressed?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you could say that." Eyes adjusting to the darkness, making out the dark silhouettes of the compact massive structures that resembled a kind of city like setting.

Moving the lantern along the roof top looking for –ah "found it." Smirking at his questioning look, Miki pulled the overgrown weeds that covered a bright blue arrow.

"We painted these on the walls, so we could find our way around. This place is huge and a lot of the structures are unstable."

"So where to first scaredy cat?" Shanks exclaimed dusting his hand over the blue arrow.

"Stop calling me that!" Miki muttered, flicking his shoulder. "I have a name you know."

"But it suits you so well~"

"Shut up or I'll leave you down here."

"You already told me how to navigate down here, you know." Head nodding at the markings on the wall. Stifling his remaining laughter and offered his hand, "Shanks."

Wary eyes surveyed his hand, "Miki." she mumbled reluctantly shook his hand.

"Happy?" Shanks smirked.

"Ecstatic," she sighed, "Let's go I wanna get home before its dark."

X~

Miki led him down the dusted path, trying to stop the remnants of a smirk that was tugging at the corners of her lips as Shank's eyes lit up in awe at the sight of the buildings. The light flicker into windows giving glances into fragments of a past society. Following the tracks laid out by the blue arrows that decorated the walls led them to the centre of the city. Broken pieces of rotten wood and rumble of past structures littered the dusted floor.

"It's amazing." Shanks smiled at her as he leaned back against the wall.

Miki pushed off the weather torn wall and dusted off her shorts. "Come on, I'll show you a secret. Who knows? You might be able to understand it." Miki gave a soft smile as she pushed back her bangs.

"Eh?"

"You coming?" she called as she walked further across the courtyard reaching a ceiling length wall covered with overgrown creepers. The lantern swung slightly as she pulled and pushed the faded green plant aside. Reaching the bottom part of the wall, a smile pulled at her lips as she revealed a worn out hole in the wall.

"Here, hold this for me." She mumbled passing the lantern to Shanks' outstretched hand. Crawling into the hole and slinging her arm out the hole, "Lantern." The lantern illuminated the crawl space as she waited for him to follow.

"Here," she smirked, offering her hand. Stumbling around shards of stone that once belonged to the half granulated fountain, Miki pulled Shanks to a stop in-front of giant blue tablet.

Sauntering over to the tablet she wiped her hand across the dirt and grime that had accumulated over the years off carvings indented into its blue surface.

"They're called poneglyph or something, I always wanted to know what they mean-" Miki explained, noticing his attentive expression. "Eh. Have you seen something like it before?"

"Yeah, it was a while ago, on an island in the sky."[1] He replied as his eyes scanned across its surface.

"An island in the sky? You're not serious." She laughed, shaking her head when she noticed he wasn't joking. Deciding to diffuse the tension she asked, "Can you read it?"

"No. But the Captain has a way of understanding things like this."

Eyebrow arched and eyes widened, "Really?!"

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing," he smiled fondly, "We're trying to sail to the end of the Grandline, there is suppose be more of these poneglyphs further into the Grandline on different islands."

A few moments of silence ensued as they both appraised the ancient text. Shifting from one foot to the other to ease the ache in her knees, Miki sauntered over to the silhouette of the fountain. Miki stepped gingerly onto and along the edge, jumping off as she reached the fragmented part.

"Come on we better head back before it gets dark, I don't wanna get lost in the forest."

Creeping back through the narrow crawl space they made their way back to the entrance to the cavern. Silence followed comfortably, the only noise was the clink of metal hitting metal coming from Miki's pack and the soft pads that their shoes made against the stone ground.

"You know, I'm surprised." Shanks exclaimed, breaking the peaceful silence that accompanied them along their way back.

"How so?" Miki asked, curious at his sudden outburst.

"You haven't freaked out about something all day." Miki felt her eyebrow twitch as she glared daggers ahead refusing to meet his stupid amused face.

"Meaning?" She arched an eyebrow at him, irritation creeping into her tone.

"Well, you freak out every time you see Buggy." He stated, ignoring her tone of voice. Shanks curiosity was peaked as he inched closer to a frail looking building that was covered in weird carving and paint. His hand gently traced the patterns and cracks that covered into its surface.

"I'm surprised you don't he's a friggin' clown," she mumbled under her breath. A soft creaking like sound resonated, flicking her gaze from the ground to his back, eyes widened at where he was doing. "Hey, watch out that's not stable!"

"Huh?" he muttered glancing down towards the cracked surface of the stone next to and below him. Shanks removed his hand softly from the frail surface as he slowly moved away.

"Here." Grabbing his wrist into her hand and directed him away. The cracking noise echoed louder and acting out on instinct she pulled him sharply across. The stone of the building clattered as it crashed onto the ground. His weight slammed into her body as sharp pain shot up from her elbow making her grip on the lantern go lax. Groaning as she watched it bounce and shatter on the stones.

"Ow." She mumbled as Shanks picked himself off of her.

"Sorry." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands as he pulled her up. Retrieving his fallen straw hat he appraised their current position. They watched the remaining oil seep out over the broken glass shards to catch fire and burn out quickly leaving the darkness to take its place.

"Damn it's really dark. What do you think we should do?" He received no reply in return to his question which left Shanks a little stunned that she wasn't scolding him for his actions. Shanks flinched as something slipped and tightened around his left arm.

"Ah I shouldn't have jinxed it," he sighed, smirking. "Not that I'm really complaining though." Shanks added, taking in her form clinging to his arm.

"Sh-shut up and walk." She muttered burying her face into his shirt sleeve.

* * *

**[1] There was a reference during the Skypiea arc where Roger left a message on the poneglyph.**

**Please tell me if you see any mistakes, thank you. =)**

**Revised chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**I updated early! I'm so proud of myself. I actually like this chapter.**

**Thanks to Kage Kitsune 14 and Girl-luvs-manga.**

**M. Mellow: Thank you for reviewing all past chapters =)**

**Here are the ages of the characters:**

**Buggy and Shanks -14 (I like to think they're the same age), Jay -15 & Miki -13.**

_**Chapter inspired by A. G. Moria's reviews.**_

**Coulrophobia –Fear of Clowns Part 2**

**-The attempted revenge of Buggy (Kind of).**

* * *

"Hey I'm off." Miki called, slinging the cloth bag over her shoulder. Her voice echoed off the walls of the storage room as she pocketed a box of matches.

"Okay see you dear." The elderly woman behind the counter called, voice muffled by the dozen or so blankets that covered her chubby form as she sat in her old rocking chair.

Miki tugged harshly at the stubbornly wedged door letting in a rush of chilled air. "Thanks for the matches again."

Accidentally slamming the door shut due to the force of the air. Pulling the scarf closer and tighter to protect her neck and face from the elements. Pale hair floated across her eyes as she observed the 'Oro Jackson' docked at the wharf muttering a brief _idiot_ under her breath as she trudged along the road unhappily.

She shuddered at the memory a few days at being stuck in that dark cavern without light. She had to give credit to the pirate but, he had managed despite being half restricted by her hold on his arm was able to get the matches out of her pack. Shanks used the matches one by one until they burned out to light up the way back to the entrance without much help from Miki. She had gained a sort of grudging respect towards the cabin boy due to this event (not that she'd ever admit it).

Reaching the ebony wood door of her house she slipped the bronze key into the lock only to stop when she heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Miki briefly weighed up her options to either run away now or enter, however if her uncle found out she ran away he would punish her with more of his drills and exercises for being a coward when he returned to the island. Miki cringed at the thought and released an angry sigh as she quietly pulled the key out of the lock.

Miki treaded slowly across the foliage of the leaves and branches across the ground trying to be careful to avoid stepping on leaves. She pushed the key into the lock of the back door flinching when it groaned in protest at being opened. Turning to leave she started to curse her luck and the stupid door until she heard "Miki?"

"Jay!" she cried, dropping the key back into her bag at the door. Miki started to peel off her jacket and scarf off her body throwing them over the back of the dining room chair.

"What the hell Jay!" Miki started to scold him as she made her way into the living room, "I thought you were a bandit or some-"

Eyes widened and blinked owlishly before a sharp scream ripped from her mouth. Dark hair messed up resembling a bird's nest, painted white face, red lips, blue stripped paint pattern and (an evil) red nose adorned the clown's face.

"Miki?" The clown started, carefully hands raised like it was trying to approach a startled animal. Turning on her heel she made to run but a vice like hand closed around her wrist pulling her back into a tight embrace.

"Let go!" She yelled thrashing around in its grasp.

"Come on, stop struggling. I'm not going to hurt you." The clown replied, tightened and readjusted its grasp easily. "Miki I'm your friend."

"Liar! Like I'd believe you clown." Miki screamed. "Someone help!"

Slamming her foot down harshly on to its own followed by an elbow to the ribs left the clown in a momentary shock before Miki bolted out of his grasp. Miki sprinted across the room slamming the door to the study shut behind her. Throwing her weight against the door as the clown tried to open it and twisted the knob to lock it.

"Miki!" The clown yelled tone laced with frustration and annoyance as it banged loudly against the wood of the study door. "Stop being a baby and open this door!"

"The clowns stole Jay's voice." Miki wimped, crawling under the desk. "My bestest buddy has been eaten!"

Anger bubbled in stomach, '_that stupid clown ate my friend, like hell it was getting me'._ Miki stood up shakily grabbing a pair of scissors from on top of the desk before returning under it. The banging stopped momentarily and then a loud bang resonated as the door slammed into the wall leaving a dent in the plaster and a broken lock.

Relief and happiness replaced the anger and fear that had weighed her down as she took in the form of her friend. The smile slipped from her face as she took in the damage he had down to her house. "Damn it Jay! You're paying for that!"

He blinked at her for a minute with a dumbfounded expression coating his face. Studying her face to find no fear but an intent stare of annoyance directed at him for breaking down her door.

"What happened to the clown and why do you have a clown nose on your face?" She asked noticing the specks of white and blue paint across his face and the obvious bright red nose in the centre.

"Did you beat up the clown and claim the nose as a trophy?" Miki inquired excitedly, wide smile played across her lips. Believing the paint specks to have made occurred on his skin during the fight with the (demon) clown.

"You're seriously an idiot," Jay stated, wiping the smile off her face. "I was the clown."

"W-what?!" She stuttered, "Monster!" Miki shrieked as she poorly threw the scissors which missed him by a mile and planted in the wall. Groaning at the further damage she had inflicted on to the house, she decided to glare at Jay instead of blaming herself.

"Hey I was only trying to help you get over your fear." He grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Pulling herself to her feet, Miki smiled leaving Jay to feel uncomfortable as her fist connected with his nose before he could dodge it. A loud squeak echoed in the room as the plastic red nose collapsed inward.

"You punch like a girl." Jay stated backing away from her warily as he pulled the nose off his face and started to rub the slightly reddened area not really affected by her attack.

"I am a girl." Miki stated, giving him a deadpanned expression before hits were thrown at him.

Miki paused from her assault on him for a second fist suspended in the air. Her head cocked to the side in thought and a confusion expression crossed her face. She blinked blankly as she stared at his face before whining "Jay why does it squeak?"

"Idiot, like I know." He scoffed. "Now what are you going to do if you see a clown?"

"Ah-, punch it in the squeaky nose and feed it to the sharks."

"No! Knock his block off!"[1] He yelled smiling. "Seriously though as much as I tease you I don't however like to see you freak out so much." Jay stated seriously.

Giggles bubbles out of her lips at his serious tone and a broad smile etched itself across her face. "Got it."

_~meanwhile outside the window~_  
Buggy blanched, dropping the porcelain doll he had stolen from the shop to the ground in shock. "She's a flashy monster. Feed him to sharks?! She's evil."

An arm covered half his face as Shanks tried to muffle his snickers.

* * *

**[1] The Amazing World of Gumball quote. YAY! Darwin**

**(*depressed face* I should really stop watching cartoons, I am should be more mature and such now that I'm 18. *sigh*)**

**Revised chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am on a roll this week with writing, this chapter should have been posted yesterday but I got lazy and I really didn't feel like typing.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and alerted it serves as a good encouragement and writing drive.**

**I am so happy that I finished the 1/4 part of this story! =)**

**Slight! Wiccaphobia –Fear of witches and witchcraft &**

**Slight! Pediophobia -Fear of dolls.**

* * *

_The princess of the Candy Kingdom approached her honored guest gently picking up the golden medal that lay in a placement of red velvet. The princess slipped the medal around and over the neck of the bowed person._

"_I hereby dub you Miki the human as my royal candy protector. The whole of Candy Kingdom are yours to test and protect!"_

_Loud applause filled the audience hall, Miki straightened herself out. A large smile was plastered on her face waving to the many candy people assembled. Suddenly the double doors burst open and the lights dimmed. In the center of the entrance way stood the ice king dressed in his trade mark blue clothes however his face was shrouded by darkness._

_Miki cringed as the Ice King approached her and the Princess. Miki stared at him warily, stepping back slightly as he stopped in front of the stairs before them._

"_Sake up!" He yelled pointed at Miki._

_Both Princess Bubblegum and Miki inched away, Miki frowned brows furrowed trying to work out what the Ice King had said. 'Sake up?'_

"_Make up!" The Ice king yelled causing her to jump._

"Idiot I said wake up already!" A loud obnoxious male voice yelled. Sharp resonated against the surface of her head, she shoot up in bed leaving the sheets to bunch at her waist. Eyes scrunched tight as her hands went to nurse the pained area that would most certainly leave a bump or at least bruising.

"Get up!" The voice yelled again. Eyes flickered open warily and widened in shock.

"U-uncle?!"

"Are you deaf?!" He yelled, raising his fist again ready to attack again.

"N-no. I-I moving!" Miki cried, backing away and falling off the other side of the bed.

"Lounge room. Now." He commanded shortly, arms crossed as he surveyed her with critical eyes.

"Yes sir!" She replied, running out of the room quickly.

Timidly standing behind the couch in a ready-to-flee-at-a-moments-notice stance as her uncle paced the length of the room. His eyes shot a reprimanding look at her occasionally before turning away to contemplate something as he kept pacing.

"Never, never have I seen such disrespectful behavior look at the state of this house!" He yelled, pointing to the junk sink at the clothes askew on the furniture. Miki flinched at the tone of his voice and the darkened look in his eyes before gingerly sitting at the sofa that he pointed at indicating for her to sit.

Miki gulped as he moved over to stand before her as he continued to stare down at her. "Now what's that I hear? You've been fraternizing with pirates!" He yelled, raising his voice yet another decibel. His hand slamming forcefully against the wood of the coffee table leaving it to crack and clattered to the ground.

"It's not what you think!" she tried in a placate tone, waving her hands in front of her in denial.

"Lies!" He cried, grabbing and firmly shaking her shoulders. "Start running where going to play the punishment game."

Miki blanched, _'Punishment game' _"Damn."

Hard pants echoed against the brick wall back pressed against the cool surface. She glanced around the corner of the building to survey the area, releasing a shaky sigh in relief that he hadn't found her yet. A large gust wind caused her to shiver mostly due to her inappropriate attire of short and a singlet top that served as her PJ's. Pulling her form of the wall she was lost there was nowhere for her to go. She couldn't go to Jay's as it was obvious choice and his evil girlfriend hated her. The only other spot that would be a good hiding spot would be her work place but that was outta the question because her uncle would no doubt level the place in order to find her and she couldn't do that to Granny. Thus left the only option to run around the island til her uncle cooled off.

"Oi Miki!" Shanks called into her ear. A small squeak sounded in shock as she turned around and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Sssh." she hissed, tugging him down the stairs that connect to the beach. They both hid behind the wall that separated the market place from the beach. Removing her hand from his face his pale mint coloured eyes held in glint of amusement and curiosity.

"Are you crazy?!" She quietly yelled in her hysterical state.

"Hey," his voice held a hint of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Idiot, my uncle is back." She stated hurriedly as Shanks raised a brow. "The Marine Captain." Miki hissed before throwing a glance over the wall. _'Still clear.'_

"You don't have to worry we're leaving today." Shanks smiled.

'_Three weeks had passed already!'_ she blinked in shock. When had she become sentimental with pirates?

"What? I'm not worried!"

"Right, sure. If you say so." Shanks replied, looking to utterly pleased with himself.

"Not so loud he'll hear." Miki scolded, moving to cast another peek over the wall.

"Okay, sorry." Shanks smirked. Slight pink stained his cheeks as he stared at her longer than necessary.

"What is it? Do you see him?!" Miki asked noticing his lack of response. "What is there something on my face, you know I only woke-"

Shanks act caught her off guard lips pressed against her own as his hands came to gently rest on her shoulders. Blood flooded her cheeks as Miki stared wide eyed as he pulled away. A loud voice cut her off before she had a chance to question him.

"Didn't I scold you enough? I distinctly remember warning you to stay away from pirates!"

"Oh damn it!" Miki muttered as she turned to face the man charging towards them leaving behind a cloud of sand in his wake.

"Your uncle?" Shanks inquired.

"Y-yep!" Miki stuttered, staring at his raging form fast approaching. Eyes flickered back to Shanks' happy face. "I would run." She stated in a small voice.

He turned to face her again. "In a few years we'll meet again when you're a bounty hunter and I have my pirate crew, eh?"

Miki gave a small nod to affirm his question. Smiling he ruffled her hair before escaping towards the docks. It took a few seconds to process what happened before she had realized that he had stolen her first kiss.

"You damn pirate! Oww~!" She flinched at the more bumps that would be sure to arise from his strikes. "It wasn't consensual!"

"You little brat listen to what I say!" He scolded. "You have ten seconds to run while I deal with these pirates before we continue our game."

Nodding quickly, terrified at his rage before wincing as something crawled onto her hand.

"A crab?" Miki smirked, before flinging it at her uncle 'unintentionally'. The crab landed on his face and they both blinked at each other for a moment before the crab clasped its claw around his nose.

"You little brat!" He yelled throwing the crustacean back into the see before ramming his fist into her head again.

"Ouch~" Miki wined, face turned in the sand before a small smirk tugged at her lips at the sight of her uncle's nose. Thanks to the crab's attack on his nose it was now rival to that of Buggy's in both colour and size. She released a small chuckle as she couldn't stop wondering if his nose also squeaked. Yes, the wounds were definitely worth it.

"What are you laughing at brat?!"

Or maybe not…

_~Optional Ending~_

Miki crawled out the window of her bedroom walking closely to the wall of the house. Sighing in relief at making it out of the house alive unnoticed. '_Screw waiting to be older to start her dream, I doing it now!'_ That was what she was thinking before tripping on a large object under the study window. Picking up the offending object before screaming throwing it somewhere in amongst the trees. She froze as the front door slammed open, heavy footsteps crunched under his feet as he stopped infront of her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Maybe she should wait.

* * *

**Revised chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah I'm a few days late in updating and I was doing so well last week.**

**M. Mellow: Yep I'm addicted to adventure time. I couldn't help putting it in.**

***The Altane Isle is the island where Miki and Jay lived on the Grandline.**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**(Will explain the fear of fruit later, unless you guys figure it out)**

**Carpophobia –Fear of fruit**

* * *

_Six years later after the departure of the Roger Pirates from the Altane Isle* in the Grandline._

_Five years after the execution of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger._

Cool salty air swept off the surface of the West Blue Sea ruffling the tattered and weathered wanted posters clasped in her possession. A small satisfied smirk slipped across her face as she peered down at the surface of the wanted posters. Her gaze drifted over the top of the paper in her hands at the Cortez Pirates sprawled across the deck off the ship sleeping soundly before stopping on the man leaning against the mask bound by rope.

"You're Hernan Cortez correct?" She asked smoothly as she read the name from the wanted poster and raised an eyebrow in question. "Captain of the Cortez Pirates with a total bounty of ten million Beri?"

The rather scruffy looking man sent her a glare that would under different circumstances intimidate a fair few people _'Meh, if looks could kill' _she thought offhandedly. A rough sigh sounded as she leaned back on top of her spot on the railing to stretch a few cramps in her legs. Taking his silence as a confirmation to the previous questions asked.

"You tricked us, lured us here with your voice!" Cortez yelled abruptly shattering the tense silence. Struggling against the tight bindings that held him, he continued with his mini rant -"You're a witch, a seductress! How dare you d-"

"Well your kind of right on both accounts." She replied cutting him off.

He scoffed at the disinterested tone in her speech, returning to the act of glaring at her instead.

"You know if you keep pulling that face it might freeze and you'll be stuck like that." He snorted in response turning his head away from her direction.

"Let us go!"

"Can't do that I need the money, do you want me to sing to you? The rest of your men seemed to like me a lot better after I sung." She teased lightly before throwing a glance to the sea behind her. She frowned slightly at the Marine base looming on the island ahead. "Shame it would seem like we're out of time."

X~

The bar was practically empty save for the few old men in the corner playing their various card games. Miki sauntered over to and sat down in the rickety stool in front of the barmaid.

"Oh Miki-San your back!" The blonde barmaid exclaimed taking in the bounty hunters tangled hair and slightly damp attire. Miki nodded as took a seat in front of the other side of the bar counter.

Smiling she set down a glass of water onto the wooden surface.

"Yep it took a while to track down those pirates." Miki replied absently as she traced the rim of her glass with her finger.

"We got some new stack of the bounty posters from the Marine base if you wanna have a look for your next hit." She smiled at the nod and dropped the pile of new bounty onto the counter.

"Thanks Kira-Chan."

"Ah, would you like an apple?" Kira asked pushing the wooden bowl of blended red and pink coloured fruit.

"No, no it's evil!" Miki yelled before failing to keep her balance and falling out of her chair. Glancing up from her new undignified position on the floor she met the eyes of one concerned bar tender looking down at her. "Sorry I meant no thank you I don't trust fruit anymore."

"You are an odd one Miki." Kira stated, trying to stifle her laughter. Miki giggled lightly to in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away?" Miki started conversationally moving back into her seat.

"Some pirates visited, they were a part of the Red Hair pirates. Their captain was called Red Haired Shanks."

"Red Haired Shanks?" she questioned, tapping her chin in thought. The name did sound familiar though she blinked before replying -"Never heard of him."

"It was a shame you missed them Miki they left this morning. Shanks and his crew were really nice and they drank all the sake we had stored. I believe he also had a bounty of over a hundred thousand Beri. I think his wanted poster is near the bottom." Kira informed her.

Miki pulled the cup water to her lips, sipping the water idly as she flicked through the stack of bounties. If his name didn't jog her memory than the picture centred on the sheet definitely did.

"S-Shanks!" Miki yelled in shock, choking on the water. She slammed the cup onto the wooden counter, coughing into her arm.

"Miki?!"

Waving a hand over her head to assure Kira that she was still alive, she raised her head off her arm and took a second glance at the wanted poster. Starring down at the large picture that dominated the piece paper she went over a small check list. Gaze flickered over the face that had aged a good six years that only added to his appearance but he still had his straw hat, vibrant red hair and annoyingly stupid smile. Yep this was definitely the same boy from six years ago.

"You okay?" Kira inquired, resting her hand on the bounty hunters shoulder.

"Yeah, Sorry I was spacing out." She replied, ripping her gaze away from the poster.

"Do you know him?" Kira questioned, moving to wipe away the stray water drops that littered the counter.

"Yeah you could say that. Do you know where they're headed?" Miki asked.

"The next island over, they mentioned something about stocking up on sake." Kira frowned before adding "Hey I don't think you should go after them Miki, they were really decent unlike other pirates."

"What kind of bounty hunter would I be if I let them slip by? He has a really good bounty and besides I haven't had a good challenge in a while." She smirked.

"Miki!" Kira yelled before sighing as her call fell on deaf ears.


	9. Chapter 9

**I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter, oh well~**

**I have the next three chapters almost finished! I might post all three if I complete and like them.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Slight! Merinthophobia –Fear of being bound or tied up**

* * *

The orange and pink of the final rays of sun danced off the translucent blue depths. Soft wind caressed the long ruffled pale strands of hair and soft footsteps padded against the damp wood of the wharf. Stopping the end of the wharf Miki stared up at the pirate ship taking particular note of the Jolly Roger that fluttered in the wind. Waving her arm in the air she gained the attention of the blonde man that was probably on guard duty.

The pirate glanced down at the woman from his position in top of the railing. "You want something?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes, I was wondering if this is the ship of the Red Hair Pirates?"

He scrunched his eyebrows as he peered down at her. "Yes," he answered hesitantly.

"That's good, I thought I missed you guys," she smiled. "Will you tell me where your Captain is?"

"What do you want with the Boss?" He questioned, fingering the hilt of his sword.

"I'm an old acquaintance." Miki replied, watching his actions closely.

"I don't believe you." He muttered drawing his weapon from its sheath poised in a defensive position.

"Really," Miki smirked, arching an eyebrow delicately. "Will you please put down your weapon and tell me where your boss is?" She asked, allowing her voice to take on a melodious tone.

He twitched slightly before a small smile of his own crossed his face, following her request to the letter. "The boss is in the local bar in the town closest to this wharf. Do you want me to take you there?"

"No thank you. You have helped enough." She smiled leaving with a small wave.

X~

The young man sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him yelling at the first person he saw. "Beckman!" he yelled skidding to a stop in front of the older man currently leaning at against the pub wall smoking.

"What is it?" Beckman asked, calmly waiting for the exhausted boy to catch his breath. Benn tapped his cigarette with his forefinger to discard the accumulated ash.

"T-this woman o-on t-the docks, she did s-somet-thing t-!" Beckman raised a hand to silence the young man's breathless ramblings. Taking a few breathes before composing himself.

"Calm down and tell me the short version of events." He added, taking in another long drag.

"This woman came to the docks and she was questioning Riku about the Boss and he looked like he was about to fight her but something weird happened." Beckman raised an eyebrow as the young boy took another deep breath before continuing.

"She said something her voice took on a different tone and he told her where the boss was, he even bloody offered to take her there!" He exclaimed.

Beckman groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose mentally cursing their bad luck.

"Beckman?" Benn gave a small nod, thinking over his decision briefly.

"Don't worry the Boss will be fine."

X~

Miki ran her fingers through her tangled tresses. Sighing in annoyance and frustration _'Can I actually capture hi__m?'_ was the main thought plaguing her mind. Miki shook her head trying to rid herself out of such thoughts. Gripping the hilt of the dagger strapped to her leg, nodding she trekked towards the bar entrance.

The doors rattled as she slipped in to the bar, stepping cautiously around drunken pirates muttering lewd comments in her direction. Walking towards the bar where the red head bounty was currently taking with the bar tender. Surveying eyes slipped across the quickly wary of the tall built man with dark hair that sat off in the corner that was watching her like a hawk.

Miki came to a Stop about a foot away from the pirate Captain. "Shanks, Captain of the Red Hair pirates?" She called mustering as much courage and confidence as possible into her voice.

The bar went quiet and Miki subconsciously moved into a stance ready to run or fight. The Pirate stopped his conversation with the elderly bar tender as he looked over his shoulder. Pushing his trademark straw hat out of his line of vision, ever present smile coated his lips that he hadn't lost over the past six years. Eyes widened in recognition as he took in her appearance.

"Miki!" He exclaimed, smile growing wider. "It's good to see you again it's been a while," Shanks inched his head towards the seat next to him.

Hesitantly she took a seat, leaving the bar to return to the low chatter of other conversations starting up again.

"You haven't changed much," she muttered as she appraised his current appearance, hand straying closer to her dagger.

"Neither have you," Shanks laughed, observing her defensive posture. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Fitting the final pieces of her plan into order she nodded deciding to play social for a little while longer.

"I wondered what happened to you after the Pirate King's execution. My uncle went on a training spike after the more pirates starting showing up." She sighed lightly at the last bit.

Shanks frowned at that particular memory; however a smirk overtook his face as he tried to stifle the chuckles at her misfortune.

"I went my own way in Loguetown, started gathering my own crew of friends." He smiled.

Shaking her head, a small smirk slipped across her face. "You're living your dream, eh?"

"Yeah, I take it you've started yours too?"

"That's part of the reason I'm here actually." She added, shifting in her seat.

"Is that so?" Shanks inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You remember what we agreed on?" Miki stated.

"Ofcourse so you've finally come to take me in?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked rhetorically, drumming her fingers against the counter.

"I guess but I was enjoying our little catch up." Shanks replied eyes still held the same amusement from his childhood.

"Well how about you come with me to the Marine base willingly and we'll continue this nice little chat?" Miki asked allowing a dab of her 'persuasive' tone to lace her words. Shanks shook his head lightly, eyes glazed over.

"Hey! What the hell!" Miki yelled as she was pulled back into another person's figure. Benn's large hand covered her mouth leaving her to struggle against his tight hold. Strong hands pulled her hands behind her back. A cloth soon covered her mouth followed by her muffle grunts and protests.

Slight panic overtook her as she tried to struggle free. Breathing deeply to calm herself, she was after all surrounded by potential enemies she couldn't afford to let down her guard again.

"Boss?" A blonde man with curly hair questioned, moving to lay his hand against Shanks' shoulder.

Shaking his head again, Shanks started to laugh. Miki's eyes widened at his reaction _'He couldn't remember could he?! No that's impossible'_ she assured herself.

"Fine Yassop," Shanks frowned at the improved bindings. "Ah Benn you didn't have to tie her up."

"You do realize that she was trying to capture you and she might be a devil fruit user." Benn reasoned, with a slight chastising tone creeping into his words.

"Yeah but she's my friend." Shanks shrugged, taking another swing of sake.

X~

Breathing deeply Miki though briefly over the nights events and couldn't stop the frown that manifested across her face. Despite being practically held captive by the crew's first mate during the duration of their alcoholic happy time, Miki was enthralled to some degree at the stories that Shanks told. His stories ranged from the many people and situations that had occurred around him during the gathering of his crew.

Her brow scrunched as she huffed at being held captive, the only reason she had been released was because shanks had convinced his (more responsible and mature) first mate that it was okay to let her go.

Miki stared down at the pirate ship from her position on top of the grass hill; shifting her stance she pondered the final touches to her plan.

Smirking at her geniusness, she tapped her chin in thought. "Now how do I sneak aboard?~"

* * *

**I don't know why but I can picture Shanks just shrugging off almost being captured.**

**Sadly geniusness isn't actually a word :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if it's the sentences are a little choppy, I had to rewrite this chapter as it wasn't as light hearted as I had original planned when I started writing this story. I'm still not really happy with this chapter but meh. Thanks for the reviews ;)**

**Slight! Thalassophobia –Fear of the sea.**

* * *

"Forty-nine bottles of pop on the wall, forty-nine bottles of pop. Take one down, pass it around, forty-eight of pop on the wall~" she gave a huffed sigh at the annoying length of the song as she picked herself off the storage room floor satisfied that she had waited long enough. The loud partying of various songs and loud calls for sake had slowly died down over the hours into the brisk silence.

Inching slowly out from the storage room Miki looked at both directions of the darkened hallway before creeping towards the set of stairs leading towards the deck. The creaked lowly with each step causing her heart-rate and breathing to spike. Taking deep breathes she tried to supress the symptoms of anxiety and stress. Reaching the top of the stairs she crossed the room warily towards the final door that led to the ship's deck.

Opening the door a little bit she looked out relieved that no one was on the deck. Walking out onto the seemingly vacant deck warily, and gazed upward at dimly lit sky. They were docked close to a sand bank. And judging by the small amount of light diffusing against the dark vast it was close to dawn.

"So what are you doing down there?" A distinctly familiar voice requested on top of the railing a level above. A dark red stain painted across his face, a wide grin set in place and a sake bottle in hand.

"Well I w-" _wait!_ She jumped backwards away from the smirking captain. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Miki knew it was a long shot but she was grasping at straws now. "I'm just a figment of your drunken imagination," She smiled, curious to how much he had actually consumed considering it was early morning.

"I'm not that drunk," Shanks laughed taking it all in stride.

"Alcoholic,"

Pushing off the railing Shanks started to climb down the stairs, "So may I ask what you are doing aboard my ship?"

"Again with the rhetorical questions?" Miki countered walking backwards away from the captain.

"You seem to put yourself in bad situations."

"It's a quirk."

"You didn't answer my question."

The wood of the railing hit her back realising she had run out of room. Quickly she jumped into the shallow water close to the sand bank. She wasn't however expecting him to follow her as she trudged up the steep, shifting wet sand.

Miki turned around a perfect little smile coating her lips allowing that false tone of saccharine sweetness to lace her tone. "Please come with me to the Marine's?"

Shanks raised a hand to his head before pushing her shoulder roughly causing her to tumble back into the water.

"Ahhh!" she yelled as she broke the water's surface, failing her arms and legs around splashing.

"Miki, stand up."

She topped slashing momentarily before standing up in mid-waist water, blinking for a moment, "Oh. It's touching me!" she shrieked. "Get it off!"

The sound of chucking broke her out her frantic splashes.

"You could've killed me!" she snapped, splashing the evil water at his amused face.

"I had to check if you were a devil fruit user or not." Shanks muttered, "Besides you were using your ability on me."

"You could've asked in a non-life threatening way!"

"You wouldn't have told me." He reasoned, "So what devil fruit did you eat?"

Miki pouted turning her head away, "I'm not telling."

Shanks smirked, "Your acting childish."

"Am not,"

Another sigh left his lips, running a hand through his hand to relieve some of his frustration. "At the moment you're a threat to my crew and-" Shanks started in a serious tone.

"Allure-Allure fruit," Miki muttered cutting him off effectively. She grimaced annoyed at giving away her one advantage.

Shanks arched an eyebrow, "Allure-Allure fruit?"

"It's kinda like being a siren I guess," Miki mumbled.

Shanks pondered this for a moment and Miki grew uneasy at the serious look on his face. "Don't use it for the time being and I'll drop you off at the next island."

Miki stared at him blankly stunned at his offered. A rough sigh as the water lapped at her waist inching higher causing her to relent. Shanks hoisted her onto the sand before smiling, "You're still a scaredy-cat."

Miki scoffed, flicking wet stands of hair over her shoulder before casting a look at the red-head, stiffening at the wide smirk covering Shanks' face. "Miki my friend," he started slinging an arm around her shoulder, "You do know sirens were considered to be seductive to sailors."

Miki blanched more (if possible) not particularly liking the way this conversation was headed or maybe the teasing smirk on Shanks' face. "Yeah what's your point?"

"Does that mean you're here to seduce me?"

"No." Miki stated flatly before shanks became reacquainted with the ocean.


End file.
